Ron and Hermione's First Date
by Monkiegrl360
Summary: Hermione wasn't treated in the best way by Ron during their school years. He wanted to make it up to her, so he takes her out on their first date. Made for a short FF contest on a FB page, and the topic was Hermione and Ron's first date. Hope you like it! Characters belong to JKR. Flames are not welcome.


"Hermione, um, are you busy Saturday night?" Ron asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were glad the War was finally over, so they could concentrate on their lives and school, of course. Harry was happy with Ginny, and they were planning on getting married within the two years after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were having a little trouble trying out the whole 'dating' thing, since she felt betrayed by him since he went out with Lavender in their sixth year.

She's been hoping he would ask her out already, now that they have time to be together.

"No, I don't have any plans that night," She answered, looking at him and flashed a smile.

For years, since the first time Ron met Hermione on the train for their first year at Hogwarts, he knew she was the one he was going to be with.

Ron gave her his usual goofy grin, and she smiled at him. "Well, I was wondering. . ." he started off, but went quiet. Hermione noticed this.

"What is it, Ron?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me Saturday night," He asked shyly, his face turning two shades redder.

"Ron! I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will," She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, and he hugged her back.

"That's great, Mione. I'll pick you up around 8. See you then," he smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and smiled while he waved and left. Hermione couldn't wait until Saturday night.

*Saturday night 8 PM*

Ron arrived at Hermione's flat and rang the door bell. She answered the door and invited him in after they hugged each other.

"I'll be out in a moment, and then we can leave," Hermione said.

A few minutes later, she came out from her bedroom in the prettiest dress he had ever seen her in. He could only stare at the beautiful young woman he had come to know and love ever since they were eleven years old.

"Wow, Hermione, you look amazing," he complimented, and she blushed and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered a thank you in his ear.

"Let's go, I'm taking you somewhere special," he offered his arm which she was more than happy to take, and with a loud _pop_, they left her flat. Soon after apparating, they arrived at a restaurant she recognized as a Muggle one she often visited herself.

"Ron, what are we doing at a Muggle restaurant?" she asked looking a tad worried.

"We're having our date, of course. What else would we do here?" He joked, and laughed a little. She seemed to lighten up after this and relaxed. "Let's get a table, yeah?" He escorted her to the front table, and the wait was short so they were able to get a table soon after they arrived.

They ordered their food. Hermione ordered a small salad, a baked potato, and a steak. Ron, having a bottomless pit for a stomach, decided on barbeque pork ribs, corn on the cob, and fresh fruit which he shared with Hermione.

"This is so much fun, Ron. Thanks for taking me out tonight," she smiled at him, and he took her hand, gently picked it up and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed at the gesture.

"Hermione, from the first time we met on the train to Hogwarts, I just knew you were the girl I would fall in love with - " He heard her gasp as he said this. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm not asking _that_ question." He laughed at her reaction. She let out a small sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding in. _Yet,_ he added to himself.

"I was going to ask if you would like to be my girlfriend." He asked, finally getting the girl of his dreams.

"Oh my gosh, Ron!" She cried in happiness. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Hundred times yes!"

This was the start of their relationship, which after a couple years together, he asked _the_ question, and reacted the same exact way. Three years later on the same day of their first date, they were happily married.

* * *

><p><em>ONE-SHOT! Hey, what I meant by "even though you all don't like Romione very much..." was that most of my readers are Dramione readersshippers. Sorry for the confusion! Please keep reading and reviewing!_

_Hi. Yeah, don't hate me for posting a Romione please. It was for a contest and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know, even though you all don't like Romione very much, what you thought of it. I had good feedback about it from my pages, and the Headcanon group I'm in. This wasn't a serious thing for me to write, anyway. I was just having fun with it. When I emailed them, they gave me this topic, and it had to be between 500 and 1000 words. I wrote 705 words ;) Post a review if you want, I don't really care if I do or not for this one. My other fics I care about getting reviews... *hint hint* lol well, I hope you like it, and if not, thanks for reading it anyway! Oh and I DO NOT OWN RON AND HERMIONE! They belong to our Queen Rowling!_


End file.
